PokéQuest Episode 8:Meet Victini!
This is Episode 8 of PokéQuest. Episode 8 Part 1(8:1):Finally Escape! Peter:FREEDOM!*Kisses ground* Larz: *Makes out female gothorita* Manny:AYeahI thkink we should go kids *Covers there eyes as they walk* Larz: Done Nick: Pervert.... Dixie: Well i never i love mi larz Nick:*eye twitches, and vomits, and he becomes a dewott* Thanks, Larz! Manny:???? Allen:Where is Geno? Geno: *singing Rawest Forest* Nick: Wait! Great, now that I reverse-evolved, I'm no more than an Otter. *smacks Larz* Larz: Come one dixie we need to help him. And Smack me again... and you will burn Nick:Fuck you, I'm a Dewott, retard. Allen:Hey leave him alone! Larz: I didnt do a thing! Allen:First off you shouldn't go around touching lips with someone else its not clean and second SAMUROTT IS AWESOME! Manny:*Sighs* Larz: She is my Girlfriend. Allen:Whats a girlfriend? Manny:I don't think your a good influence on there minds lets go kids Tucker:Oh ok! Larz: A girlfriensd is agirl that you like and want o be with Candy:*Starts blushing* Manny:So lets make him evolve. Larz: I sence a fire type! Allen:With a mix of psychic. Tucker:LETS GO CHECK IT OUT! Larz: It's over there due west about 12 miles away Allen:*Runs over* Manny:Wait...-_- Lets go. (Ok guys I got a plan Victini has the remedy to cure Nick but in this series Victini is sorta like Fortuneteller Baba and the only way to get past Victini's Test is to beat 5 members of the party with 5 others Chosens or normals) Larz: -.- Manny:Kids. Larz: Tell yu kids im not bad Manny: I think it's to late the little bugger already blasted off... Nick:You're a bastard then, Larz. Bleh. Allen: OHH OHH A TOWER CAN WE FIGHT IN IT! ( A Group Of Pokémon fly out the window) Allen: O.O...That was...AWESOME! Manny: Oh, god! Nick And Flame Boy: Huh? Mason:Cool.... A Braviary: *Waiting* Hello my kind people would you like to join the figthing tower Of Vic-- *Sees Allen and Candy* WHAT ARE 5 YEAR OLDS DOIN HERE! Allen: Actually I Six! Candy: And I'am Five A Braviary: YOUR ONNA GET YOUR SELF KILLED-- Allen: NUH UH! Now sign me and my friends up A Baviay: Fine! *Thinking* Stupid kid... *sIGNS tHEM uP* Peter: Ok Lets go! Isaiah:... Peter: What it's a giant fighting tower-- Allen: How can you not like it!??! Nick: I know, right?! Flame Boy: I'll be cooking up some stuff tonight! Vic: * Wearing Cloak And Mask* Welcome! Come down this hallway ''victims! ''as Challenger 1 Awaits* Challenger 1: I IZ A WAILMER TROLL DERP! Nick: Oh wow. *uses Razor shell on The Wailmer* Wailmer: *Uses Derp Teeth to Refelect* Vic: No one else may interfear they are one on ones 8 Challengers! (The Hallway Rug flips the others to the side while Wailmer and Nick battle on it) Nick:Oh ho ho... Wailmer": Sorry About the trolling thing But now I must Beat You *Uses Tackle* Nick:You can't, and you won't. Your moves are inferior to me. *uses Aqua Gun* HAAAA!!! Wailmer: Ah Water Type Duh! *dOES dAMAGE bUT nOT sUPER eFFECTIVE Nick:Isaiah'd kick your ass right now... *uses Megahorn* FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wailmer: *Faints* Vic: -_-' Lucky shot...Next room. Nick:Humph. Vic: Follow me and my Audino Friend. * Walks Up Stairs* Nick:*follows* Nick: What now? Mason:....Dunno. Nick:.... (U JUST GAWT...ZAYROLL'D) NEXT CHAPETR! lulz (Opon Reaching The Up Stairs A Safari Is Reached) Farfetche'd: Bring it on Weasels! Manny: I'll go.... Farfecthe'd alaways ticked me off.... Isaiah: I'll come too! Vic: Okay guys lets go in this tree house and watch the battle. Manny: SHOW YOURSELF COWARD! Isaiah: Let Mason take him on. Fighting types beat Normal/flying types. He'll crush him with a rock. Nick:....Litterally. Mason:Hell yeah I would! Manny: Ok but make him cry! Farfetche'd: *Gulps* Why me! Mason: Heh heh heh. The early bird catches the worm. *uses Rock throw* Try to survive that for an even more painful attack. Farfetche'd: *Survives With Only A Pinch Of HP Left* Mason:Since but only left of your energy is 1, I'll just do this. *uses retaliate on Farfectch'd, punching it several times* Heh. Farfetche'd: It's alaways me *Faints* Vic: *Thoguht* These guys have potential. Mason: Ha ha. Allen: NICE! I call next! Flame Boy: Fine by me. Manny:.... Nick:.. Isaiah:.... Mason:... Oozy:.... Allen: What *Stands On Tail* PROBLEM?!?!? Manny: Sorry about my hyper active friend... Candy: *Whispers* I think he's cute.... Peter: Lets just go... Mason:*rolls eyes* Meh. Nick:Harrumph. Isaiah:Thank God there wasn't a Grass type or Electric type her... ALLEN: *rUNS UP STAIRS* Mason:SMERG!!! Allen: ? WHats that? Mason:Nothing, Just bored. Oozy:*staring at Candy, and drools* Candy: ? Did I use Sweet Scent? Allen: No.... Candy: Is there some blood from that Farfecthe'd on my face? Oozy:*continues drooling* Category:Episodes Category:PokéQuest Category:Bluray's Continuity